Call of the Primitives/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers (TV Series franchise) PRIMACRON: Now you are but a single atom. Soon, you shall be much more. Much more. Begin with a flame. The ATOM turns aflame. PRIMACRON: Now, Tornedron, grow on energon. The FLAME feeds on a single energon cube and TORNEDRON is born. PRIMACRON: You are more than I could have hoped for, Tornedron! Much more! You shall succeed where the other failed. He was matter; you are energy. He forgot who ruled him. You shall not. SWEEP NO. 6: Sweeps 6 and 7 coming in for a strike! RODIMUS PRIME: If the Decepticons had any guts, we'd be taking a serious pounding! Connor Lacey: And our enemies don't know when to quit! SPRINGER: I got news for you. This isn't any picnic! Apple White: I know what you mean, Springer. GALVATRON: Decepticons, prepare to go in for the kill! Jackie Frost: We're on it, Galvatron! ULTRA MAGNUS: Bingo! RODIMUS PRIME: One down, millions to go. ULTRA MAGNUS: They've stopped firing. SPRINGER: I know, and it worries me. As suddenly as the DECEPTICONS turned quiet, they resume their attack, shouting as they do so. RODIMUS PRIME: Let's do what they don't expect! Counterattack! GALVATRON: I don't believe it! CYCLONUS: Uhh! Ooohhh! RODIMUS PRIME: You're not sackin' me this time! SWEEP NO. 6: Miserable Autobot! Autobot Autobot KUP: This is Kup! We've got a Stage One alert! TORNEDRON descends upon CYBERTRON and turns into a spider-like creature. BLADES: What in the name of-- WHEELIE: Don't inquire, just fire! BLADES: It's eatin' our blasts! TORNEDRON drains BLADES, SLINGSHOT, and WHEELIE of their energy and proceeds to do the same with the entire planet. PRIMACRON: (Hisses as if to laugh) Already, Tornedron, you have done more than your predecessor, Unicron. Decepticon Autobot RODIMUS PRIME: Just try to hold down until Sky Lynx gets here! Irelanders: We're on it! GRIMLOCK: Uhh! Me Grimlock am stealthy fighter. VOICE: Come, Grimlock. Come, all primitives. GRIMLOCK: Huh? Who calling Grimlock? VOICE: Come, Snarl, Sweep, Swoop, and Slag. Come, all primitives. SNARL: Someone calling Snarl, too. SWOOP: Someone from... up there. RODIMUS PRIME: What's with the Dinobots? SPRINGER: I'd say they're losing their minds! If they had any to lose. Raven Queen: I see that. Bunny Blanc: Yeah. Voice: Come, Bunny Blanc. Come, all primitives. Duchess Swan: There's something wrong with Bunny now! Voice: Come, Duchess Swan. Come, all primitives. Duchess Swan: Now something's calling for me. GALVATRON: The Dinobots, Bunny Blanc and Duchess Swan have stopped fighting. Predacons! RAZORCLAW: Where is that miserable Headstrong? HEADSTRONG: (Snorts) I'll get there when I'm good and ready! GALVATRON: Terrorcons, form Abominus! The TERRORCONS swiftly do as told. SPRINGER: We're in big trouble! RODIMUS PRIME: Dinos! Duchess! Bunny! Get off your butts! GALVATRON: (Laughs) The Autobots are being destroyed, and I don't even have to soil my hands! RODIMUS PRIME: This is becoming a very bad experience! VOICE: Come, Predaking. And you, too, Abominus. Come. PREDAKING and ABOMINUS both disengage. RODIMUS PRIME: (Straining) Looks like--uh!--they're having a problem, too! GALVATRON: Trypticon, show the others how to fight! RODIMUS PRIME: We just might get out of this one yet. ULTRA MAGNUS: Sky Lynx! SKY LYNX: Save your ammunition, Autobots! Superior forces are takin' over! SPRINGER: Well, well, Commander Modesty's here! RODIMUS PRIME: As long as he delivers, I don't care about his ego. SKY LYNX: Face me, Trypticon, if you have the guts! (Growls) VOICE: Both of you, put down your hostilities. There are more important battles for each of you to fight. GALVATRON: Sky Lynx succumbs, too! SOUNDWAVE: I'm malfunctioning. Suddenly, cassettes OVERKILL, RATBAT, RAVAGE, and SLUGFEST eject and transform to their ANIMALISTIC MODES. SOUNDWAVE: Ejection is self-activating. VOICE: Come, all primitives. BLASTER: Hey, somethin's happenin' to me, too! And it's not on the Top 40! RAMHORN and STEELJAW eject and transform to their ANIMALISTIC MODES. Connor Lacey: There's something strange going on. activates automatically Lacey transforms into Ditto who he and his clones transformed into Wildmutt, Blitzwolfer, Humongosaur, Jetray, Rath, Terraspin, Armadrillo, Crashhopper, Astrodactyl, Bullfrag and Kickin Hawk GALVATRON: This madness must stop! Blitzwolfer: What's our order? GRIMLOCK: Me Grimlock must answer call, even though Grimlock don't know who calls or where from. Bunny Blanc: How are we going to do that? SKY LYNX: Whatever its origin, my superior talents will guide us there. TRYPTICON: Must answer call! We go! GRIMLOCK: Yes, we go. Every one of the primitive TRANSFORMERS and the Irelanders enters TRYPTICON, except SKY LYNX. ULTRA MAGNUS: What is going on here? RODIMUS PRIME: Ask me when it's over. SKY LYNX: Fortunately, this motley crew has been blessed with my presence. TRYPTICON and SKY LYNX take off, leaving behind the battle and their respective comrades. GALVATRON: Impossible! Get back here, deserters! RODIMUS PRIME: What an odd war this is! Raven Queen: (on monitor) Don't worry, Rodimus. We'll be back to take care of the Decepticons after we take care of a big problem. GALVATRON: Let us seize them and make them pay for their disloyalty! RODIMUS PRIME: I'm getting strange energy readings. BLASTER: So am I, and it's got a bad backbeat. TORNEDRON descends upon the ASTEROID and drains it and the AUTOBOTS of their energy. BLASTER, RODIMUS PRIME, SPRINGER, AND ULTRA MAGNUS: (Scream) TORNEDRON then absconds, seeking the DECEPTICONS. SOUNDWAVE: Trouble detected. GALVATRON: Fear not! It's probably a useless Autobot weapon! TORNEDRON catches up with the DECEPTICONS and siphons off their energy. GALVATRON: Ahh! Aaahhh! Aaahh! SOUNDWAVE: Uhh! Uhh! Uhh-uhh... GALVATRON: Uhh... uhh... PRIMACRON: (Wheezes) Two planets dead. Now, for the primitives and the Irelanders! TORNEDRON finishes draining the planet. Decepticon Autobot VOICE: Come, all primitives. SKY LYNX: HIS COMMUNICATION SYSTEM: I'm tracking the waves to the center of the galaxy. Even my advanced technology can't pinpoint the exact destination. GRIMLOCK: Huh, me Grimlock not know where I go. Astrodactyl: I don't know where we're going to. But I bet it has something to do with that voice we heard. Apple White: If only we knew where we are. HEADSTRONG: That not surprising. Grimlock don't know nothing! SNARL: (Snarls) Stupid Decepticon rhino make fun of our leader! SLUDGE: Sludge no like Predacons! Let's stomp! RAZORCLAW: Predacons stomp Dinobots first! A firefight begins. GRIMLOCK: Me Grimlock say no way! HUN-GRRR: Terrorcons, fight everybody! Uaaahh! The battle grows fiercer by the second. SKY LYNX: HIS COMMUNICATION SYSTEM: Do you bozos want to scrap this quest before it's even started? Trypticon, why don't you shake those chaps up a little? TRYPTICON does as suggested, making his fighting passengers fall over inside of him. GRIMLOCK: Me Grimlock think maybe it better to fight later. Alistair Wonderland: You got that right, Grimlock. Steel: We have to work together on this one. SKY LYNX: Curious. The closer we get to the caller, the older the space junk becomes, and unless I'm wrong, which is of course extremely unlikely, we are being called to a very ancient and sacred place. Trypticon, prepare to land! I believe we're coming home! Holly O'Hair: That's a strange looking planet. PRIMACRON: I do not like this. GRIMLOCK: If Grimlock knew calling was from place like this, he not have answered. SKY LYNX: As commander, I will propose our battle plan. RAZORCLAW: Only Razorclaw commands Predacons! HUN-GRRR: Urr! You command the Terrorcons over my rusting carcass! SKY LYNX: You're brutishness is matched only by your stubborness! C.A. Cupid: (Giggles) Good one, Sky Lynx. Sky Lynx: Quiet! We are not alone! SNARL: (Snarls) Look! Strange creature! GRIMLOCK: Grimlock think it dangerous enemy. Grimlock stomp enemies! SKY LYNX and the Irelanders: No, Grimlock! GRIMLOCK: Grimlock know what he does! SKY LYNX: Grimlock! Are you all right? GRIMLOCK: Uhh... uhh. From now on Grimlock follow others. SKY LYNX: Hhh. Leading this menagerie will be difficult, even with my amazing skills. Let's find the alien. He is the key to this mystery! Should be symbol flip, but instead there's a space background with a TRANSFORMERS logo on it SKY LYNX: He's in here somewhere. Now, remember, before you do anything, think, "Is this what Sky Lynx would do in my position?" and you will not go far wrong. GRIMLOCK: Grimlock say Sky Lynx would look there. VOICE: I have summoned you here to tell you a tale of long ago. GRIMLOCK: Oooh! Me Grimlock love long ago tale! Kitty Chesire: Can't wait to hear this one. VOICE: Then allow me to tell it. Near the beginning of the galaxy, an organic being we shall know as Primacron built some of the primitives. As his powers grew, so, too, did his ambitions. His creatures were bigger and bigger and finally he created the monstrous Unicron. Unicron decided to rule himself and tried to dispose of Primacron. He failed, leaving Primacron broken but alive, while I, the Primacron's assistant, escaped to this dead world. But, as with all tyrants, Unicron came to his end. Dexter Charming: Yeah. We remember that. During our battle with the Decepticons after Optimus Prime died. Voice: Primacron then vowed not to make the same mistake again. Instead of creating a beast of matter like Unicron that could rebel, he created Tornedron, a cloud of living energy, that like a cannibal feeds on energy, leaving suns dark and planets inert; blank slates to do with as he pleases. Primacron is a creature of sophisticated brilliance. His powerful brain conceives of infinitely complex plans. But perhaps he thinks too hard. Perhaps your simple instincts can defeat his plans. Therein lies our greatest hope. Therein lies our greatest fear. TORNEDRON attacks TRYPTICON, who attempts to retaliate but loses. TRYPTICRON: (Growls) Duchess Swan: What's going on?! SKY LYNX: Trypticon's crashin'! TRYPTICON: Aaahhh... SKY LYNX: Primitives, Irelanders, flee! HEADSTRONG: Us primitive, but not stupid! Irelanders: We're fleeing! We're fleeing! SNARL: Hurry, Grimlock! Run faster! GRIMLOCK: Grimlock moving as fast as he can! TRYPTICON hits the ground hard. SWOOP: We all survived? SLAG: Not all, Swoop! All survive, except leader Grimlock! SLAG: Our leader Grimlock is gone. SKY LYNX: Suffer my rage, monster! I will show you no mercy! You'll rue the day you crossed Sky--uhhh! Irelanders: Sky Lynx! HEADSTRONG: Sky Lynx is destroyed! Who will lead us now? SLAG: I Slag lead Dinobots away. Till I get better idea. HUN-GRRR: Erhhh! Best idea yet! We run, too! RAZORCLAW: Split up! It can't follow us all! PRIMACRON: Is that so? Hone your hunting skills on them, Tornedron! In quick succession, TORNEDRON, assuming various forms, takes out the cassettes. HEADSTRONG: I detest fleeing! I would rather die fighting! RAZORCLAW: He is right! Predacons, unite! PREDAKING: Tornedron, face Predaking! To the end! Jetray: I think Headstrong may have a point. Bullfrag: Let's teach Tornedude a lesson. Irelanders: Right! Red (Origins): Help us out, Charizard, Jolteon, Snorlax, Gengar, Kabutops and Moltres! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Jeremy Belpois: Activate Lyoko armor. Scanner, Ulrich. Scanner, Yumi. Scanner, Odd. Scanner, Aelita. Scanner, William. Engage! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! Arkayna Goodfey: Dragon Mysticon! Zarya Moonwolf: Ranger Mysticon! Emerald Goldenbraid: Knight Mysticon! Piper Willowbrook: Striker Mysticon! Crystal Gems prepare to fuse Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Max McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Max McGrath: Armor! Steel: Cannon! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo: Eagle! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo: Thunder Storm! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo: Drill! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! roaring Dino Tyranno: Dino Tyranno, power of the Ancients! Silver Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Brachio: Dino Brachio, power of the Ancients! Axe of Valor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Tricera: Dino Tricera, power of the Ancients! Tricera Spears of Jade! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Stego: Dino Stego, power of the Ancients! Stego Skeletal Revolution! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Sabre: Dino Sabre, power of the Ancients! Sabre Wailing Whip! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Ptera: Dino Ptera, power of the Ancients! Ptera Bristle Boomerang! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Mammoth: Dino Mammoth, power of the Ancients! Mammoth Tusks of Vigor! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Centro: Dino Centro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Moon Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Toro: Dino Toro, power of the Ancients! Fossil Sun Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Styraco: Dino Styraco, power of the Ancients! Styraco Sword of Stealth! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Pachy: Dino Pachy, power of the Ancients! Pachy Spike Sword! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Kenty: Dino Kenty, power of the Ancients! Kenty Skeletal Drill! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Arch: Dino Arch, power of the Ancients! Arch Bone Shield! Dino Knight, ready! Dino Itchyo (Theo): Dino Icthyo, power of the Ancients! Trident of the Tides! Dino Knight, ready! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Team Voltron: Form, Voltron! Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker Encode Talker, Excode Talker, Powercode Talker, Shootingcode Talker, Transcode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Jesse Anderson: Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat and Rainbow Dragon, shine bright! Yubel: Advanced Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amber Mammoth, Advanced Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, Advanced Crystal Beast Emerald Tortoise, Advanced Crystal Beast Cobalt Eagle, Advanced Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, Dark Rainbow Dragon, Raviel, Lord of Phantasms, Uria, Lord of Searing Flames, Hammon, Lord of Striking Thunder, Chaos Core, Yubel, Yubel - Terror Incarnate and Yubel - The Ultimate Nightmare, rise up and destroy them all! Jim Crocodile Cook: Fossil Dragon Skullgar, Fossil Dragon Skullgios, Fossil Machine Skull Buggy, Fossil Machine Skull Convoy, Fossil Machine Skull Wagon, Fossil Warrior Skull Bone, Fossil Warrior Skull King and Fossil Warrior Skull Knight will send you back to the Stone Age! Axel Brodie: Volcanic Shell, Volcanic Scattershot, Volcanic Hammerer, Fire Trooper and Volcanic Doomfire will burn them all to kingdom come! Fire! Adrian Gecko: Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon, Cloudian - Ghost Fog, Cloudian - Nimbusman, Cloudian - Poison Cloud and Cloudian - Sheep Cloud will blow you all down to size! Yusei Fudo: Take to the sky, Stardust Dragon, Majestic Star Dragon, Shooting Star Dragon, Stardust Dragon/Assault Mode, Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste, Shooting Quasar Dragon, Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Blackwing Armed Wing, Black-Winged Dragon and Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower, take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend, Red Nova Dragon, Exploder Dragonwing, Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Akiza Izinski: Come out of the ground, Black Rose Dragon! Leo (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time to get to work, Power Tool Dragon! Luna (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Time prove everything is real, Ancient Fairy Dragon! Bruno (Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's): Come from the future, T.G. Blade Blaster, T.G. Halbred Cannon, T.G. Hyper Librarian, T.G. Power Gladiator, T.G. Recipro Dragonfly and T.G. Wonder Magician! Astral: Appear, Number 39: Utopia, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray V, Chaos Number 39: Utopia Ray Victory, Number 39: Utopia Roots, Number 39: Utopia Beyond, Number 34: Terror-Byte, Number 83: Galaxy Queen, Number 61: Volcasaurus, Number 19: Freezerdon, Number 12: Crimson Shadow Armor Ninja, Number 7: Lucky Straight, Number 25: Force Focus, Number 33: Chronomaly Machu Mech, Number 6: Chronomaly Atlandis, Chaos Number 6: Chronomaly Chaos Atlandis, Number 66: Master Key Beetle, Number 44: Sky Pegasus, Number 54: Lion Heart, Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu, Number 100: Numeron Dragon, Future Number 0: Utopic Future and Number 99: Utopic Dragon! Reginald "Shark" Kastle: Rise up from the depths, Submersible Carrier Aero Shark, Black Ray Lancer, Number 17: Leviathan Dragon, Number 32: Shark Drake, Chaos Number 32: Shark Drake Veiss, Number 73: Abyss Splash, Chaos Number 73: Abyss Supra Splash, Number 101: Silent Honor ARK, Chaos Number 101: Silent Honor DARK, Number 102: Star Seraph Sentry, Chaos Number 102: Archfiend Seraph, Number 103: Ragnazero, Chaos Number 103: Ragnafinity, Number 104: Masquerade, Chaos Number 104: Umbral Horror Masquerade, Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Star Cestus, Chaos Number 105: Battlin' Boxer Comet Cestus, Number 106: Giant Hand, Chaos Number 106: Giant Red Hand, Number 107: Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Chaos Number 107: Neo Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon, Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Grinder, Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Strings and Number 88: Gimmick Puppet of Leo, Chaos Number 15: Gimmick Puppet Giant Hunter, Chaos Number 40: Gimmick Puppet of Dark Strings and Chaos Number 88: Gimmick Puppet Disaster Leo! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Starliege Paladynamo, Starliege Lord Galaxion, Number 10: Illumiknight, Number 20: Giga-Brilliant, Number 30: Acid Golem of Destruction, Number 9: Dyson Sphere, Chaos Number 9: Chaos Dyson Sphere, Number 46: Dragluon, Number 2: Ninja Shadow Mosquito, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Hunter Steele: Shadow! Corona: Venus! Igneous: Flame! Prince Lumen: Ebony! Princess Sparkle: Hotarla! Magma: Brutus! Aqune: Portia! Brade/Quake: Dagger! Spider Riders: Spider out! Arachna Power! The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Agrom: Unleash the Powers of the Earth! (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Noctis: Unleash the Powers of the Air! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Piron: Unleash the Powers of the Water! (Transforms into the Lord of the Water) Tosaru: Unleash the Powers of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) The Ninja: Ninjago! The Mixels: Let's mix! Ky Stax: Metanoid! Maya: Harrier! Boomer: Frostok! Takato, Henry, Rika and Ryo: Digimodify! Bio-merge activate! Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon! Justimon: Justimon! DigiDestined (Frontier): Execute! Ancient Spirit evolution! (The DigiDestined ancient spirit evolves into Susanoomon) The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdrive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivoles to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivoles to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivoles to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivoles to... ShineGreymon: ShineGreymon! MirageGoagamon: MirageGoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! HUN-GRRR: Arr! Get ready, Terrorcons! THE TERRORCONS and the Irelanders (excluding Connor's aliens) Aahhhh... PRIMACRON: Only but a few remain. SLAG: Now, Dinobots, we ambush! TORNEDRON easily defeats the DINOBOTS. PRIMACRON:Your mission is complete, Tornedron. Decepticon Autobot aliens have changed into Ditto and turned back to one and reverts back to Connor Lacey Connor Lacey: Cubix? Raven? Lizzie? Dinobots? Predacons? Terrorcons? Everyone?! Wake up! Raven, please wake up. I need you. Near the head of the de-energized TRYPTICON, beams of laser emerge from beneath the surface, creating a small explosion that leaves a small crater. GRIMLOCK rises. GRIMLOCK: Uhhh... uh, good thing Grimlock have hard head. Otherwise would now be Dino-splatter. Connor Lacey: Grimlock! You're alright! Grimlock: Me, Grimlock, always alright. PRIMACRON'S ASSISTANT: Only you and Connor can save the world now, Grimlock. GRIMLOCK: Mmm. Me Grimlock and Connor feel important. Connor Lacey: Maybe you're right, Grims. PRIMACRON'S ASSISTANT: Search for Primacron's lair and destroy him. Connor Lacey: How are we going to do that? GRIMLOCK: Tornedron heads for thing in sky. Then that's where Grimlock and Connor will go! Connor Lacey: (gives Raven Queen a kiss along with Lizzie Hearts and Auriana) We'll be back. I promise. Autobot Decepticon PRIMACRON: Strange. Tornedron does not respond to my commands. I order you to stop, Tornedron! TORNEDRON: I take no orders from you. Instead I take your life force. PRIMACRON: This is impossible! I have failsafe systems atop failsafe systems! TORNEDRON: There's nothing like dining at home. Or is that on a home? PRIMACRON: I'll stop you! I'll--(breathes nervously) Where is the combined radical for-- With retraced constants, I... I-- GRIMLOCK crashes through the ceiling of PRIMACRON's lair. GRIMLOCK: Grimlock and Connor here to save universe! Connor Lacey: Hold it right there, Primacron! Grimlock: (Laughs mockingly) You are creator? PRIMACRON: Unfortunately, yes. GRIMLOCK: Grimlock and Connor laugh at little wimp who make big trouble! Connor Lacey: Indeed. PRIMACRON: I will make no more if we survive this. GRIMLOCK: Grimlock and Connor order Primacron to make everything like it was before! Connor Lacey: And get our friends and enemies life forces back! PRIMACRON: We are finished! I've amplified the energy parameters, minimized the drive warp vector, redirected the ion flow! I've tried everything! Connor Lacey: Grimlock, you thinking what I'm thinking? GRIMLOCK: Right. Me Grimlock and Connor solve problem. Mmh! PRIMACRON: Of course, the reverse switch! Why didn't I think of that? GRIMLOCK: You not smart primitive like us. Connor Lacey: I think you and I did right thing, Grimlock! PRIMACRON: How brilliant! Simple and brilliant! You reversed the energy polarity! As TORNEDRON is inverted, returning to the point of his beginning, he passes over each of the worlds and entities he victimized, restoring their energy. RODIMUS PRIME: What... what happened? ULTRA MAGNUS: I don't know, but... but I-I think that cloud just passed over us harmlessly. GRIMLOCK: Grimlock and Connor saved universe! Hoo hoo hoo! Oohh, Grimlock and Connor heroes! (Laughs with Connor Lacey) GRIMLOCK and Connor Lacey does a happy dance around PRIMACRON's lair, demolishing the interior as he does so. PRIMACRON: Stop it, you two stupid-- Connor Lacey: Why did you call me and Grimlock stupid? Grimlock: Yeah. Why? PRIMACRON: You've ruined my lab! GRIMLOCK: (Laughs) Me Grimlock think that is smartest thing I ever done! Connor Lacey: And that's the point all along! Both: (Laughs) of Primacron's lab Lizzie Hearts: What's going on? Connor Lacey: Grimlock's still alive when he got flattened by Trypticon. Raven Queen: So you two went to Primacron's lab? Connor Lacey: Yup. Like I promised. Lizzie Hearts: Shut down Tornedron? Grimlock: Indeed. Raven Queen: Just the two of you? Connor Lacey: Yup. Queen smiles Raven Queen: Thank you two! Connor Lacey gasps and hugs Raven Queen back Sky Lynx: Come on, chaps. We better get back to our allies. Rampage: The truce is over. Next time we face each other, we'll take you down. Kitty Chesire: And we'll be ready.